Planet Zi: New Chaos
by HatakeFantom
Summary: Kento, a pilot for the Imperial army, is at a point in his zoid piloting life where things are getting more hectic. [Chapter 3 Up]
1. New Chaos

This is my first actual fanfiction. Please read and comment.

* * *

**Planet Zi: NEW CHAOS  
**

Kento sat quietly in his still Zoid, cockpit open. Fantom, his organoid, lay down on top of it silently.

"What a boring day .." He thought while sitting. Kento had just finished a battle completely by himself against a bunch of Guysacks.

_The Geno Maxi flew forward, firing two Pulse beams per second. Explosions lit up the evening sky._

_"Die!" Kento shouted excitedly. Only the two boosters on it's back were activated. Kento pushed two levers forward and the boosters pushed out more power, sending the zoid forward faster. The Red Geno Maxi dashed by two Guysacks and then turned all the way around. Then both of the zoids claws shot out forward and gripped the two zoids._

_"Bai bai." The Geno Maxi opened it's mouth as Kento pushed a small button. Inside the cock-pit, on a screen, the Geno Maxi locked onto the two Zoids. Kento then pushed the button on the side of his Acceleration levers and it fired off 4 shots, 2 at each Guysack. But before all this took place both pilots had ejected. And were now running away from the area._

_"Did I say you could go! Fantom!" The organoid that was about 15 yards away from the field began to glow a crimson color. It roared and shot into the air and came back down like a missile, both wings fully extended. Then the now beam like organoid shot into the back of the Geno Maxi. The Geno Maxi began to glow a dark crimson color. As the color cleared, it revealed that the Geno Maxi was now black. The long blade at the top of it's head extended forward and it let out a powerful roar. The jet boosters on it's back fired up to keep it levitated as the remaining Guysack lined up to take it on._

_"Heh." Outside the zoids the other pilots were shocked to see the Geno Maxi's tail whip out and the tail valves open up. Geno Maxi's mouth opened up and the Gun Barrel extended out longer than usual. Also a valve on it's back opened up and small particles of light began to flow into it._

_"No!" One of the pilots yelled as his Guysack turned away. "I have a family!" He added, through a sobbing voice._

_"Shut up and die." Kento said coldly. As he said that he pushed two buttons at once and the now formed ball of charged energy shot forward, creating a beam from the zoid to the squad of Republican zoids and the running soldiers. Since the zoid was in the air it was able to move it's beam. It quickly destroyed the zoids, including the one that was begging for mercy and the two running soldiers. No screams of terror or pain were heard because the deaths were instant._

_"Game over .." Kento said._

Kento sighed. "What a boring ... day." He repeated with an evil smile, this time.

Meanwhile, in a base not too far form where Kento was Republican soldiers were starting up.

"**ATTENTION, enemy vessel sited. It has been classified as an enemy and is very hostile, launch all land units and air units please be on stand-by. Travel Southeast to reach the target.**" A voice rang over all base intercoms.

"I guess that's me." One of the soldiers said. The soldier smiled happily and ran triumphantly towards the place where his zoid was held. "Jin, ready the Saix!" The soldier shouted as he entered the hangar. As he ran zoids were mobilizing one after another, Shield Ligers, Liger Aeros, Command Wolves, Dibisons, Gun Snipers, Guysacks, and others. The soldiers reached his zoid, climbed up it's leg and hopped into it's open cockpit. The soldier pushed the respective mobilizing buttons. The cockpit closed screens inside the zoid lit up. The soldier pushed a lever on the right forward and the zoid stood at it's proper height, roughly 60 feet. It's eyes lit up to it's green color. The long black sleek figure stood out from all the other zoids.

"Trent, you and the Lightning Saix ready?" Another pilot asked over a communications link.

"Of course." Trent, said confidently. "Blaze, let's go!" Outside the Lightning Saix a smaller zoid stood up, it was red, a dinosaur type, and stood about 6 feet tall; Trent's organoid.

"Mobilize!" Trent shouted and the Lightning Saix took off. None of it's boosters were activated but it still moved faster than all of the other mobilized zoids. Blaze was using the small boosters on it's back to fly and keep up with the Lightning Saix.

Meanwhile Fantom lifted it's black head and looked in the direction the zoids were coming from, Northeast. It growled lowly to get Kento's attention.

"Company?" Kento asked Fantom. The black dragon like organoid stood up on it's hind legs and spread it's long bat-like wings, it's green eyes began glowing. Kento noticed this and smiled.

"Another organoid." He smiled. "Fantom stay away until I call you." He ordered. Fantom obeyed, it jumped off of the zoid and glided over towards the crater made by the previous Zoid battle.

Kento waited in silence for his opponents to arrive. After a short period of waiting Kento's first opponent appeared, the Lightning Saix.

"A Lightning Saix?" Kento asked. "That's an Imperial Zoid." He said confused. "No matter .. I'm still going to destroy it."

Trent and the Lightning Saix had stopped and was now studying the Geno Maxi. It had Crimson armor, and on it's bag were two extensions that resembled boosters so that's what Trent assumed they were. It was clear to Kento that the cockpit was located on the Geno Maxi's Chest because that was the only place that lacked the red armor. Trent opened up a communications link with the Geno Maxi.

"As a Republic officer it would be helpful and beneficial if you simply surrender without any kind of hostile activity." Trent sound.

"Don't think so." Kento answered simply. Suddenly the Geno Maxi's claws were extended forward at the Lightning Saix. The Lightning Saix was able to jump back in time in order to dodge it.

"Good job." Kento said and then the Geno Maxi opened it's mouth and fired off 2 small pulse lasers. The Lightning Saix completely avoided it again and then fired off 2 shots from it's Pulse laser cannon. The Geno Maxi's Boosters activated and flew to the left in order to dodge.

Suddenly many more Zoids began to show themselves. The Shield Ligers, Commands Wolves, etc. Stopped behind the Lightning Saix.

"Fire at will." Trent commanded. The zoids bombarded the Geno Maxi with all their weapons.

"This isn't fair." Kento complained and activated his Frontal Force Shield. The bombardment ceased in order to see what was going on.

"Fantom!" Kento shouted before the smoke got to clear from the assault. Fantom shot merged with the Geno Maxi once again. The smoke lingered for another second and then was lifted away by the wind. All the pilots including Trent were shocked by what they saw. The Geno Maxi had changed into it's black color and the blade on it's head was extended.

The Geno Maxi let out a loud roar and Kento smiled. "Now it's fair." Kento said.

"Fire!" all the Republican zoids and the Lightning Saix fired upon the Geno Maxi in an attempt to destroy it. Kento activated the Frontal Force Shield again, but this time waited until the smoke was kicked up due to the missed shots.

"Poor." Kento said as the assault ended. "Fantom." He said softly. At that moment the zoid's body straightened out. It's head and tail were perfectly aligned and it's mouth opened and from it came a gun barrel. Slots the armor on it's tail opened upwards and the boosters on it's back opened up but the after burners didn't activate. Instead small particles of light began to be taken in. At the geno Maxi's fight the armor lifted and the heels and foot locks anchored themselves to the ground. At the barrel of the gun a small ball of light was being formed and more particles of light were gathering there.

Just as the smoke cleared the beam was ready. All the pilots stared at the zoid.

"Blaze!" Trent shouted. The organoid that had been behind all the zoids shot into the air and merged with the Lightning Saix. The Lightning Saix roared. Then dashed at the Geno Maxi, boosters activated. The speed was greater than anything Kento had seen before.

"Very impressive." Kento said. "But die, anyway." The ball of energy shot forward unexpectedly cutting off Trent. Trent dashed to the right in order to dodge it, but his companions were not so lucky. The beam settled in the middle of the units, it destroyed all the zoids that were within that line in seconds, silently, no explosions or screams were heard.

Trent stared at the destruction in awe. "The .. Power." He said, frightened.

"Now, let's finished this." The Geno Maxi's foot boosters activated lifting it into the air. Another ball of Charged particles gathered at the gun barrel. "Die." The Geno Maxi fired the beam while spinning in a complete 360, the Lightning Saix was not hit because it was to close to the Geno Maxi to be hit, but the other zoids were destroyed and this time there were short screams because of the impending doom. As the beam ended Kento launched his extending claws at the Lightning Saix leg. Trent was not expecting this so he had no time to escape. The Lightning Saix was lifted high into the air and flung over to where the new destruction was. Trent's body was flung around withing the cockpit, which cause him to hit his head hard on one of the panels, knocking him unconscious.

"Very unfair indeed." The Geno Maxi spun away from the destruction and began flying in the opposite direction.


	2. Nemesis

**Planet Zi: NEMESIS**

"AYE!" A female voice shouted. The Geno Maxi swiftly ducked under 2 lasers.

"Impressive." Kento said from inside his Geno Maxi.

"Don't mock me Kento!" The female shouted again. Kento's enemy was suddenly upon him, it was a Proto Breaker. The Proto Breaker resembled a Geno Saurer. It was black and red with a long extention on it's back. On both legs were long blades that were pointed forward. A long range rifle mounted right in front of the long extension. The Proto Breaker fired it's long range rifle at the Geno Maxi.

"Haha!" Kento laughed as the Geno Maxi used it's foot boosters to fly to the left and avoid the shells. Explosions sent dust and rocks into the air and wind carried it so that it surrounded the Geno Maxi. Kento used this as a cover. The Geno Maxi extended it's claws out at the Proto Breaker. The pilot had no chance to respond. The claws hooked onto the legs of the Proto Breaker and yanked it off it's feet. The Proto Breaker fell to the ground. The pilot jerked forward and hit her head, but due to the helmet she was wearing she wasn't hurt at all. Before the pilot knew, a Charged Particle Beam was flying over the Proto Breaker, completely missing it. The pilot looked at the Geno Maxi, which was just coming out of it's Charged Particle Beam position.

"Careless, Meir.." Kento muttered. The Geno Maxi's cockpit opened and Kento jumped out of it. The Proto Breaker shook the Geno Maxi's claw off and stood up. The cockpit opened and the pilot jumped out and landed softly in front of it. The pilot wore an all blue fire proof suit that covered her entire body and fell upon all her curves. She put her hands on her helmet and removed it. Her blonde hair fell pass her shoulders and her icy blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She stared at Kento for a long time with a frown. Kento's crimson eyes met her's. His long black hair being gently stirred by the wind in sync with Meir's hair.

"It's been a long time, Kento." Meir said.

"Indeed it has." He responded. Meir's expression completely shifted. Her eyes welled up with tears which caused the sun to reflect off of them more strongly, giving her eyes more of a sparkle. She dropped her helmet and dashed over to Kento. She embraced him powerfully. Kento's emotionless expression did not change nor did he return the embrace.

"You do this every time we meet." Kento said.

"I can't help it, I just missed you so much!" She said as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Meir was a little younger than Kento. She always admired him and wanted to pilot zoids alongside him. But when she got older the respect she had for him changed into something more. Since she was about 12 she had begun to like him as more than a friend or mentor. Now that she was older (17) she can express her feelings towards him openly.

"That's beside the point. You were careless just now. If I wanted to I could have easily killed you." He said to Meir. She looked at him with a frown.

"I know." She said, sounding disappointed. "But you're just too good. There's no way I could have avoided any of that." She explained.

"Excuses!" Kento scolded. "Just know, next time I won't go easy on you. I might even kill you." He said.

A smile crept across Meir face. "You're only saying this because you're worried about me, aren't you?" She asked him slyly.

"No, I just don't want to be associated with any weak zoid pilots." Kento answered.

"Whatever." Meir said, still smiling "Anyway-."

Suddenly, a loud roar tore the desert's silence to shreds. It was a Zoids roar, a large Zoids roar. Then came a loud explosion from the east of Kento and Meir's position. Kento turned to the right and saw a large cloud of smoke rising into the air. Inside was the silhouette of a giant dinosaur like creature.

"What the hell is that?" Kento said aloud. Just as he finished his sentence a Charged Particle Beam was fired from the smoke stack in Kento's direction. The beam was high so that it missed the Zoids as well as Kento and Meir. But the beam was larger than the beam the Geno Maxi fired, much larger. Kento turned in the direction the beam was going just in time to see something explode in the distance creating another smoke stack. Kento turned back to the beam's origin only to see something he had never seen before. It was a large Dinosaur type zoid. It was atleast 100 feet tall. It had a large red and black extestion on it's head, like a horn almost. It's armor for the most part was black but in other places it was blood red.

"What .. Is ... That." Meir whispered, even though there was no reason for her to be whispering. The large Zoid suddenly let out another roar as it seemed to sink into the horizon.

"That, THING, was massive!" Kento exclaimed. "And the power of that Charged Particle Beam was unlike anything I've ever witnessed!" He shouted in excitement still staring in the direction of the large Zoid. "But what was it?" He asked himself, calming down. And then his excitement sparked again. "It doesn't matter .. I must fight it!" He shouted. Meir stared at Kento from where she stood and then she noticed something moving towards them.

"Kento .." She said and Kento snapped to attention and looked in Meir's direction. Meir pointed in the direction behind him. Kento turned around. In the distance a large fleet of Republican zoids were heading in Kento's direction.

"Perfect timing." Kento grinned. "Meir, leave this to me." Kento said. Both Kento and Meir headed towards their zoids. Kento jumped into the Geno Maxi quickly and strapped himself. When the cock-pit closed the Geno Maxi turned to face all of the zoids and then a small window appeared. It was a closer look at the fleet. There were Shield Ligers, some Command Wolves, 7 or 8 Gojulas', 4 of them were Gunner Gojulas'. Also in the fleet were Normal and Long range Gordos'.

"Fantom!" Kento shouted. The crimson ray of light that was Kento's Organoid shot into the air from a few yards away and came down like a missile, merging itself with the Geno Maxi. The red zoid transformed into it's black counter part. The zoids boosters started it up and The Geno Maxi advanced towards the zoids. Meir watched silently from inside her Proto Breaker.

The Republican troops noticed Kento as soon as he began advancing.

"That's him!" One of the pilots shouted. "That's the zoid that's been taking out our ally bases recently. Gojulas unit advance!" All the other zoids stopped and the Gojulas advanced forwards, towards the Geno Maxi. As the Gojulas Gunners got into firing range they stopped and opened fire with their Long Range cannons. The shells whistled and fell around the Geno Maxi.

"You have to do better than that!" Kento shouted as he pushed a lever to his right forward and the Geno Maxi began to advance faster. Kento was upon the first Gojulas in seconds. Since it was still moving Kento used it's momentum to his advantage. He fired two lasers at it's left leg as it was just about to step with it. The Gojulas tilted and Kento extended the Geno Maxi's claw forward right at the zoids neck. The claws grappled and closed around the front of the neck and then it whipped back, tearing the fron portion right out causing a small explosion. The pilot screamed just as Kento aimed his cannon at the head, he fired directly at the cock-pit instantly killing the pilot. Just then another Gojulas fired it's Beam Gun at the Geno Maxi. The Geno Maxi let up it's Force shield in order to shield itself. As the field fell apart Kento fired the AZ140mm Cannon at the Gojulas. The Gojulas was hit in the chest area.

"It's about time I end this." In mid-air the Geno Maxi's body straightened into it's Charged Particle Beam position. The tail slots opened and the foot locks were let down. The Geno Maxi opened it's mouth and the Gun Barrel extended. "Good bye." Little particles of light began to form at the gun barrel.

"Fire!" Most zoids began to open fire on the Geno Maxi in order to stop the oncoming beam assault. But a few of the pilots still ejected from their zoids in order to escape incase the assault wasn't successful. And it wasn't. The Geno Maxi had let up it's force shield again. But the zoids continued their assault. Suddenly from behind Kento came a Charged Particle Beam that hit the Gojulas that Kento had damaged. The the beam destroyed the Gojulas and all fire ceased. They thought Kento had somehow managed to get away and fire. But they were shocked to see another zoid, the Proto Breaker. Kento used that moment to fire his own, more powerful, Charged Particle Beam. And since Kento was in the air he was able to move the beam, which he did. Kento destroyed the Gojulas' infront of him instantly but the beam continued on towards the rest of the fleet destroying the fleets entire frontline, which included all the Shield Ligers and Command wolves. The Gordos' behind were safe.

"Now .. Leave my sight before I kill you all." Kento said. "But remember this the only reason I'm letting you go is because I have a girl to scold." Just as Kento said that another Charged Particle Beam came from the east. It obliterated all the Gordos in seconds. Kento was shocked. The Geno Maxi turned to face the direction of the beam to see a familiar figure. It was the giant zoid from before, but this time it was walking, towards Kento and Meir.


	3. Meteorite

**Planet Zi: Meteorite**

"It's .. That .. Thing." Kento muttered as the giant approached. It was even bigger than he thought. It was massive and it's features were terrifying. It's claws alone were the complete length of the Geno Maxi and it's foot was big enough to crush an Elephander like an insect. Kento began shaking with excitement inside the cockpit.

"It's ... here!" Kento exclaimed. Suddenly a voice came from the giant zoid.

"Hello, Kento." A familiar voice said. "Meet the Death ... Meteor." He announced. "Evolved from the infamous Death Saurer this zoid is the most powerful zoid in existence." The voice announced.

"Reiku .." Kento said. Reiku was Kento's superior and the one who guided him through his zoid piloting.

"No time for small talk." Reiku said. "There's something I have to tell you .. You and the girl have to give up your zoids today, in order to ensure the future of the empire," He began. "Whether you're breathing or not." Reiku explained.

"Well then, we'll have to see about that now won't we." Kento said confidently. "You ready Fantom?" Inside the Geno Maxi Fantom let out a triumphant growl.

"Oblivion ..." Reiku said softly. Suddenly a flash of white light came down on top of the Death Meteor's head. The white light revealed a white orgnoid identical to Fantom. The Organoid roared and seemed to melt into the Death Meteor's head. Death Meteor gave off a faint glow and it roared loudly again.

"You're going down!" Kento shouted as the Geno Maxi opened fire on the Death Meteor. The Death Meteor took all the hits without being moved and the impacts left no scratches.

"There's no way." Kento said. At that moment a focused Charged Particle beam came from behind the Geno Maxi and hit the Death Meteor.

"I'm here to help, Kento." Meir said. But to their surprise the beam left no marks on the gigantic zoid. "There's no way ..." Meir gasped.

"Meir .. Let's go!" The Geno Maxi opened fire on the Death Meteor and the Proto Breaker followed suit. Again the shells did nothing to the Death Meteor.

The Death Meteor bent down and opened it's claws. It grabbed the Proto Breaker and closed it's claws. The Proto Breaker flailed wildly in an attempt to get away. Inside the cock-pit small shorts and explosions cause Meir to scream. She accidentally then hit the lever to activate the focused Charged Particle Beam. The Beam fire in the hand of the Death Meteor but did nothing to it. The beam backfired and caused the head to explode. More shorts and explosions arose in the cock-pit of the Proto Breaker. Meir screamed louder and flinched in fear.

"Meir!" Kento shouted hearing the screams. The Geno Maxi opened fire on the Death Meteor again. The Death Meteor through the Proto Breaker at the Geno Maxi. Kento did not move in fear that it would further hurt Meir. The Proto Breaker collided with the Geno Maxi. Kento shock inside his cock-pit due to the impact. The Geno Maxi and the Proto Breaker tumbled one after the other. After the tumble spell the Geno Maxi stood up.

"Fantom ... Get Meir out of here." Kento ordered softly. Fantom growled and shot from the Geno Maxi into the Proto Breaker. A few seconds later the crimson beam of light shot into the air and away from the battle field.

"Not a chance." Reiku smiled from inside the Death Meteor. The Death Meteor's teeth began to glow with the energy of it's Charged Particle Beam. It opened it's mouth wide and fired it off at the Organoid and Meir.

"MEIR!" Kento shouted. Although Fantom was pretty far away by then it looked like the Beam vaporized the Organoid and Kento's friend.

Reiku laughed maniacally and the Death Meteor roared triumphantly as it ended the beam.

"You ..." Kento began. "She was defeated already ... There was no sense in killing her." He continued. "And for her sake ... I will kill you!" The Geno Maxi levitated due to it's foot boosters and it's mouth opened as it readied itself for the Charged Particle Beam. The Death Meteor's teeth began to glow again.

"No way!" Kento shouted as the Geno Maxi flew up a little higher and then shot out it's hand grapplers right at the Death Meteor's teeth to pull itself upwards. As it began going upward the Death Meteor opened it's mouth.

"HAH!" Kento shouted as the Geno Maxi fired it's Charged Particle Beam at the Death Meteor's mouth. Death Meteor bit down on Kento's grappling claws destroying them completely. The Geno Maxi fell and it's beam was thrown off and hit the Geno Maxi in it's chest, but it did nothing. As the Geno Maxi fell to the ground the Death Meteor bent down and snatched it right out of the air with it's great claws. The Death Meteor began to squeeze on the Geno Maxi. It caused shorts and explosions inside the cock-pit. "Damn it!" Kento cursed. The Geno Maxi faced it's hand upward and then opened it so that the contorted Geno Maxi laid in it's hand, shorting all over. The Death Meteor's other hand moved over and tore open the cock-pit. Kento sat there scowling at the Death Meteor, face covered in blood.

"Hehe ... What a shame." Reiku said as the Death Meteor picked Kento out of the cock-pit like he was a piece of lint on a sweater. "Now be gone." The Death Meteor threw Kento high up. Kento soared through the air in silence.

"Damn ... I failed." He thought. "Meir ... Fantom ... I'm coming." He thought, giving himself up to death. But before he could hit the ground he lost consciousness due to fatigue and the amount of air he took in during his fall.

Dream sequence.

_Darkness all around ... Is this hell? I hear a female's voice ... It sounds like .. Meir. _**Kento.**_ Where are you? _**Kento. **_Damn it! Stop messing around! Come out! _**Kento. **_A new voice .. It's him .. Reiku. _**Time to wake up ... Kento.**

End.

Kento was startled awake. A sharp pain shot up his back and he flinched.

"Ow!" He shouted. Suddenly a young girl of about 13 or 14 burst into the room Kento was in.

"Please sir, don't get up so suddenly, you're hurt." She said. An old man came in after her. They were both dressed in tattered clothes and the room he was in was raggedy.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked. "We found you out in the desert half dead." The old man began. "I was going to leave you there to die .. But she insisted that we bring you back." He said.

"How did you get me here?" He asked.

"By Gustav." The old man said. "I was scavenging zoid parts but I didn't find anything useful, just you and that helmet." With that said Kento looked over at a table that was next to the bed he was in. It was blue, the same color as Meir's fireproof suit. It was her's.

"Can I see that?" Kento said shakily. The girl walked over to the table grabbed the helmet and hand it to Kento. As he held it in his hands and stared at it his eyes began to water. "Meir .." Tears flowed down his face. "You're ... gone." Kento mumbled through his tears. "He took you away from me." He continued. "MEIR!" He shouted as he began to ball for the first time since he was a young child. The old man took the little girl and left the room.

Kento cried for almost an hour before he finally fell asleep again. When he awoke he left the room and entered the living room. The girl and the old man were sitting down to dinner, soup and water. The girl got up and pulled out one of the two chairs for Kento. Then she ran to the counter and grabbed a bowl already filled with soup and a spoon and placed it down at the table. Kento walked over to the table without a word, he took a seat and began to sip his soup. After he finished he looked at the old man.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience." He began.

"It's nothing." He said smiling. "What's your name, by that way?" He added.

"My name's Kento." He answered. "And you?"

"My name's Yusen and she's Kikou." He answered.

"Nice to meet you." Kento said respectfully.

"Right back at you." Yusen answered.

Kento took about 3 weeks to recover and during that time he was able to tell Yusen and Kikou about his whole ideal.

"I know someone who has a new zoid that you could use if I asked him." Yusen said. With that He and Kento went to an old friend of Yusen.

"I developed this for the Empire but those bastards couldn't appreciate my talents so I left them and took this with me." They all entered a large underground hangar and Yusen's friend switched on a light inside. One by one each bulb activated illuminating the hangar and what was inside a large white Dinosaur type zoid with two extensions on it's back that resembled drills to some extend.

"This is my baby .. But if you want it .. It can be yours." He offered.

"I'll take .. What's it's name?" Kento asked.

"Berserk ... Fuhrer. (Fury)" He answered.

"That's an appropriate name." Kento said as he approached his new zoid.


	4. Cutting Edge

**Planet Zi: Cutting edge**

Inside the open cock-pit of the Berserk Fuhrer Kento studied the controls. They differed from that of the Geno Maxi. It seemed to have more features and weapons to choose from.

"Quite impressive." Kento said to himself.

"This zoid comes with a full weapons system. For close range you got Electron Fangs, Strike Claws, Strike Smash Tail, and those drill like things on it's back are Buster Claws. Those Buster Claws are unique though, they could act as an Energy shield OR AZ 185mm Beam Cannons." Yusen's friend said.

"Very, very impressive. What else does this thing have?" Kento asked in excitement.

"A Charged Particle Cannon in it's mouth. As well as 3 Charged Particle Generators, which are also the Buster Claws as well as in the Ion Boosters." He said. "But what's unique about this zoid is in the armor." He continued.

"What is it?" Kento asked.

"It's Changeable." Yusen answered.

"Indeed. We are developing another suit of armor for it." Yusen's friend said to Kento. "But even so .. This zoid is more powerful than any other Imperial zoid ever created." He continued. As he said that an image of the terrifying Death Meteor flashed into Kento's mind.

"I doubt that." Kento muttered. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard above the hangar and the heavy sound of zoid footsteps followed.

"Kento .. Put that thing to work." Yusen said to Kento.

"Kento, don't over do it .. It still hasn't been tested in combat." Yusen's friend said.

The Berserk Fuhrer's cock-pit closed and inside screens and lights flickered to life. And then Kento realized.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" He asked over the Berserk Fuhrer's loud speaker. Yusen walked over to the wall by the door and pushed a lever upward. Above the Berserk Fuhrer the ceiling opened letting sunlight into the hangar. Below the Berserk Fuhrer the ground began to lift up, it was a zoid elevator.

"I told you it would be useful!" Yusen smiled at his friend.

Above ground the Berserk Fuhrer was illuminated by the sun. Panicking civilians stopped to stare at the white zoid. From behind the Berserk Fury came 2 heavy footsteps. The Berserk Fuhrer turned around to face the enemy. It was a lone Rev Raptor.

"That's it?" Kento asked. Suddenly Kento heard screaming from behind him and two more pairs of foot steps arose. The Berserk Fuhrer turned it's head. Inside the cock-pit it revealed two more Rev Raptors. "Heh .. Time to work." Kento announced as he pushed two levers forward. The Berserk Fuhrer roared as it hopped into the air swiftly and activated it's Vernier Thrusters. The boosters sent the Berserk Fuhrer forward at amazing speed. Before the Rev Raptor could react the Fuhrer was upon it. One of the Buster Claws lifted up from it's position and slashed forward like a Samurai's sword. It collided with the head of the Rev Raptor, the Buster Claw was closed so it caused no cutting action but it did cave in the cock pit, making it impossible to get out. The Rev Raptor fell and the Fuhrer landed and stepped on the head of the Rev Raptor, completely crushing it and killing the pilot.

"You!" One of the pilots shouted and one of the Rev Raptors opened fire on the Berserk Fuhrer and the second followed. The shells closed in it and both Buster Claws came forward and opened swiftly, activating the Energy Shield completely blocking all the shells.

"Heh." With the shield still activated the Berserk Fuhrer hopped into the air again and activated it's Vernier Thrusters so that with in seconds it was upon both Rev Raptors. But during the charge the Rev Raptors continued firing in order to stop it's assault. The Berserk Fuhrer rammed one of the Rev Raptors with great force toppling it. Then it deactivated the shield and took aim with both Buster Claws, one at the toppled Rev Raptor and one at the other Rev Raptor that was now in front of it. The Fuhrer fire off one beam at the Rev Raptor on the ground and hit directly in the head, killing the pilot. Then instead of firing at the other the Buster Claws began to glow along the blades. The Berserk Fuhrer dashed at the Rev Raptor and using it's Buster Claws as blades it sliced through the Rev Raptor's head. The Berserk Fuhrer landed again and both claws closed and retracted back to their original position all without killing any civilians or destroying any buildings.

"More impressive than I thought." Kento said to himself. "Thank you, Yusen and Kikou .. I'll be back, someday." The Berserk Fuhrer roared and activated all it's thrusters, took to the air and flew away through the small town.

A few hours later the Berserk Fuhrer was far from the town and back in the desert. Without Fantom around Kento was lonely, even though he couldn't converse with it, Fantom was still his companion. Inside the cock-pit the Fuhrer's sensors activated and Kento was alerted to a zoid threat up ahead. It was a lone zoid, a Lightning Saix.

"Could it be?" Kento asked himself recalling another recent battle he had. As the Lightning Saix and the Fuhrer came into view of one another they both came to a halt. The Fuhrer landed and the Lightning Saix growled.

"Who are you?" Came Trent's voice over a communications channel. Kento instantly recognized his voice, it was the Republic Officer from before. Kento smiled.

"A worthy opponent." He said to himself and without warning one of the Buster Claws extended and fired at the Lightning Saix. The Lightning Saix jumped high over the beam and fired at the Berserk Fuhrer. But instead of moving or block with the Energy field the Berserk Fuhrer tilted to the left and dropped to the left to avoid the shells. The Lightning Saix landed and Trent stared in amazement.

"Such skill ... Does a pilot exist like that in the Empire? And for that matter does a zoid like that exist anywhere?" He asked himself. The Fuhrer suddenly hopped into the air and activated it's thrusters and dashed at the Lightning Saix at a speed that topped that of the Lightning Saix itself. The Berserk Fuhrer stopped right in front of the Saix and lashed out with it's Buster Claw. The Buster Claw hit the Saix in the side sending it flying back. Trent flinched inside the cock-pit.

"Even with Blaze .. It's too fast." Trent said. Suddenly the Berserk Fuhrer was upon the Saix again. It's Buster Claws were now spinning like drills. They shot downward into the front right leg of the Lightning Saix, severing it. Then using the same claw it fired it's Beam cannon at the front left leg, immobilizing the Saix.

"Time to go." Kento said as a satisfied smile crept across his face. The Fuhrer spun around and flew about 20 yards away from the Saix. The Fuhrer landed on the ground. The Buster Claws opened up and the Berserk Fuhrer's body lowered. It's mouth opened and a gun barrel extended from it a little. On both it's feet two plates of armor lifted up and n Anchor on both feet fell to the ground hard. It's tail swung once and then straightened out ; then slots on the tail opened up and the Ion Booster pack on it's back opened up. The Buster Claws began to glow as charged energy traveled from one blade to another and particles of energy were gathering to both claws. The Ion Boosters were also taking in particles of energy and at the gun barrel a ball of energy was developing. "Bye, bye." Kento said happily as the beam fired it's Charged Particle Beam.

"Blaze!" Trent shouted and in an instant Trent was being grabbed by thick cables and a red beam of light shot from the Lightning Saix into the air. The charged Particle Beam was larger than that of the Geno Maxi and it completely destroyed the Lightning Saix and the sand around it was heated to a molten state. The force of the attack cause an air vacuum that pushed the some of the other sand forward causing a sand storm.

"What .. Power." Kento mumbled. "With this .. I will avenge Fantom and Meir." He announced. Scanning the area using the screen in the cock-pit Kento noticed something that was partially uncovered by the sand storm.

"What's that?" He asked himself. The Fuhrer began to walk over towards the object. As he reached it he noticed it was black and locked like armor of some kind. The Fuhrer lowered it's body and and extended one of it's Buster Claws forward. The claw gently dug into the sand underneath the object and lifted it out of the ground.

"There's no way .. It couldn't be." Kento gasped. On the end of the Fuhrer's Buster claw was a familiar figure, a limp, black Organoid. It was Kento's Organoid and companion, Fantom. It's green eyes were dim which showed that it was not conscious. Fantom was lowered to the ground and the Berserk Fuhrer lowered it's head closer to the ground right before the cock-pit opened. Kento hopped out of the Fuhrer and ran over to Fantom. Kento shook Fantom in an attempt to wake it up.

"Come on .. Wake up!" Kento shouted after 5 minutes of none stop shaking. Fantom's eyes came to life and it stirred. It lifted it's head and stared at Kento.

"You're okay, right?" He asked, even though he thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"We're fine." Came a voice from inside Fantom.

"What the-" Kento was cut off by Fantom abruptly standing up. It's chest began to glow a faint crimson glow as the plates began to open. Kento stared at amazement at what was inside his Organoid.

"There's no way." He muttered as his eyes began to glisten with the water that began to gather.


End file.
